The Life Of A Teenager
by Taismo Forever
Summary: ages: Tails: 14/ Cosmo: 14/ Shadow: 21/ Mephiles: Unknown I'm going to tell you how Tails is living his life now.... Don't forget to see my first book, She Returns!
1. The Dance

**Chapter 1**

**The Dance**

(Author Notes: IM DOING A TAILS POV CUZ HE IS AWSOME!)

I was sitting in a bar at the gymnasium, drinking a glass of wine, my scarlet eyes closed. I was not as kind as I used to be. It all happened 6 years ago, I was enjoying life, I was hanging out with Shadow and my brother, Cody. We then saw a strange red fox come up. He pointed a rifle at my brother's head and yelled, " You die, idiot!" He fired and my brother fell to the ground. I did something I thought I'd never do, I stole his rifle and shot him 5 times. Ever since, I've been a cold fox. As I thought about my memories, a girl came up and got a wine and said, " Damn, I can't believe it! I have no date!" She then looked at me and said, " Ummmm, do you have a date?" I didn't replied. She sighed and whispered, " Please tell me your name." I sighed, " Miles, Miles Prower." She smiled, " I'm Cosmo." Then a loud explosion erupted. I got up and saw a familiar figure. It was Mephiles the Dark. I seized Cosmo and sped away from the scene.

About an hour later, we were 50 miles away. She blushed and said, " Thank you, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead." I frowned and started to walk away. Cosmo ran up to me and said, " Where you going?" I looked to the east and gave me a confused look. I sighed as Shadow appeared from a bright light.

" Miles, what are you doing?" Shadow yelled. I didn't answer as he striked me with a whip. Cosmo frowned and held Shadow back. I frowned and touched Cosmo's shoulder. " Please, don't do that." Cosmo stopped and hugged me. For the first time in many years, I smiled.


	2. The Mystery Of Miles

**Chapter 2**

**The Mystery Of Miles**

Cosmo looked into my scarlet eyes. I smiled softly. She softly said, " Why are you like this?" I sighed and looked at Shadow. He said, " 6 years ago, Cody, Miles's brother, got murdered." Cosmo gasped. Tears began to leak out of my eyes. I yelled out, " I killed the criminal!" Cosmo stroked my cheek. I walked away, though they tried to restrain me. I pulled out the exact same rifle from 6 years ago. Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald. Cosmo cried into my chest. I couldn't pull the trigger, though I wanted to. I softly stroked her head. I said, " I'm sorry..."

( 1 Hour Later )

Cosmo saw a mysterious figure outside the house. She ran out to it. I was floating there. She said, " Miles, is that you?" I looked at her. I was then struck in the back by Shadow. Cosmo screamed as she caught me. Crimson blood was leaking out of my wound. She cried as she held me.

I was laying in a hospital bed. Shadow came up and said coldly, " Miles, what the hell were you doing out there?" Cosmo stroked my cheek gently. I didn't answer.

Shadow yelled, " Miles answer me!" Cosmo looked with keen interest at me. I looked in a mirror.

" My eyes are sapphire...." I said slowly. I swiftly ran outside.

Mephiles was standing there, " What happened Miles?" I explained slowly. He frowned. As I finished, Mephiles struck my chest. Cosmo ran to me and yelled, " What is wrong with you!"


	3. Memory Loss

**Chapter 3**

**Memory Loss**

I blacked out for many minutes. Soon after, I woke to find a girl looking at me with tears in her eyes. I frowned as I pushed her off my chest. She touched my hand. I shot her a confused look. Shadow soon came out saying, " Miles what's wrong?" I still shot him a look too.

" Shadow, what did I tell you about saying my real name, call me Tails for hell's sake!" I yelled. The girl once again touched my hand. I smiled, my eyes glistening with embarassment. She giggled, " So, Tails, I guess you don't remember me?" I slowly nodded. She frowned and said, " What do you remeber?" I thought for a moment then said, " I was walking with Shadow and Cody." She gasped and said, " Cody is dead." I felt my heart shatter into thousands of pieces.

I ran back to my house. The girl followed me, while Shadow didn't bother. I looked at the girl. She whispered, " Well, I'm Cosmo." I smiled softly.

" I'm gonna take a shower." I said as I sped to the bathroom. As the hot water trickled down my chest, I thought, _Wow, Cosmo is so nice. Not to mention she's beautiful. _I blushed to myself. As I got out, I noticed Cosmo making food. I chuckled as I snuck up on her. I swiftly wrapped my arms around her. She screamed with surpise. I laughed loudly.


	4. WHY

**Chapter 4**

**WHY**

I smiled as Cosmo broke free from me. She fell into my arms in laughter. I fell down with tears in my eyes. Cosmo noticed this and started to stroke my cheek. I heard a knock and I said softly, " I'll be right back, C-Cosmo." When I got there, Cream blasted through, trying to grab me.

" What the hell Cream!" I yelled, pushing her off me. Cosmo stormed up to the door. She gave me a look of discomfort. After all, Cream was only in 7th grade. She put her hand to my chest saying, " Tails, get her the hell out of here." I frowned. Cream screamed, " Tails, you will be mine!" She ran up at Cosmo, ready to attack. I grabbed Cosmo and held her close.

Cosmo looked up at me, with her cheek bleeding. I felt my blood start to boil. My eyes became pure white, while my fur became pure black. A black arura swirled around me. I pointed a rifle at Cream's head. I pulled the trigger. Cream fell, dead. Cosmo said, " Tails why did you do that for me?" I said softly, " I couldn't let your beauty be damaged." Cosmo blushed deeply. She hugged me tightly.


	5. Prison Break

**Chapter 5**

**Prison Break**

I frowned with discomfort in my lab. I felt a strange grasp on my shoulder. I gasped as I spun around and saw a silver hedgehog. I said in exhaustion, " Holy shit, Silver, don't you know how to forewarn?" Silver said, " Hey did you hear? There are new prisoners at the Eggman's base." I lit up with hope. I'm guessing he noticed my bracelets and anklets, because he frowned and said, " Tails, how did you get those from, maybe?... Mephiles!" I looked stunned. I was very angry and yelled, " Hey! Look, it was the only way stop myself from commiting suicide!" I calmed down and ate some bread.

" What's going on Tails?" Silver asked with confusion. I smiled and said, " Let me guess, you stole the prisoner records?" He smiled and nodded, " Yeah, why?"

He gave me the records. I skimmed through the pages until I reached "C".

" Damn it, Eggman!" I yelled, " You'll regret this!" Silver said, " What's up?" I showed him a record. He said, " So what, it's just a girl." I frowned and said, " That is my friend, Cosmo! We have to save her!" Silver nodded. We hopped in my plane, Tornado-2, and flew to the prison.

About two hours later, we arrived on the roof. I slowly climbed down to the cell number 55257578. I tapped on the barred window. Forunately, Cosmo was awake, so she greeted me with a smile. I broke the bars and glass and climbed in. I blushed as red as hell when Cosmo ran up to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and saw to guards running toward the cell. I yelled, " Hey Silver, come on down and show 'em some pshycic powers!" He responded by getting the guards away. We jumped out and got into the Tornado-2.


	6. Death of a Hero

**Chapter 6**

**Death of a Hero**

Once we got back to my house, Sonic and Shadow were waiting. " Damn, it took you long enough." Shadow said. I frowned and looked at a text message I just got. Cosmo started to tap my shoulder. I soon grew impatient and yelled, " What?!" Cosmo pointed at the door. I glared at the figure. Mephiles chuckled and said, " Why do you abuse your abillties?" I smiled and and said, " Don't underestimate my power." I felt power surge through my body till it was expelled in a fire swirling around me. I grinned and yelled, " Chaos...... BLAST!" The entire area was destroyed.

Mephiles laughed and said, " You think that can beat me?" He fired a bold violet beam, which plowed right through my chest. I fell back, blood running down my chest. I lay on the ground,my pain was irritating. Cosmo ran to me,crying.

" Tails let me see your wound, oh my gosh, you've got to make it!" Cosmo screamed. I chuckled saying, " I admit I've seen better days. But don't worry." My eyes became weak and I closed them.

I awoke in a bright place. I found out the ground was actually a cloud. I was afraid untill I saw my brother floating near a hole. I said, " Cody? If that is you, what is down there?" He smiled and pointed. I saw a heart-breaking scene. Cosmo was in it, crying over my body. He tossed me down the hole. I fell and hit an invisible barrier. I pointed at the barrier and Cody sighed. he said, " Maybe a year of traing with Master Kaio will help." I nodded and came back up.


End file.
